lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Antipaladin: Siylethil Blacktalon (CR 19)
Siylethil Blacktalon Half-orc antipaladin 20 (Pathfinder RPG Advanced Player's Guide 118) CE Medium humanoid (human, orc) Init -1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +8 Aura cowardice (10 ft.), depravity (10 ft.), despair (10 ft.), sin (10 ft.), vengeance (10 ft.) -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 30, touch 14, flat-footed 30 (+11 armor, +5 deflection, -1 Dex, +5 natural) hp 296 (20d10+140); regeneration 1 Fort +31, Ref +19, Will +29 Defensive Abilities orc ferocity; DR 10/good, 2/—; Immune bleed, disease -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. (30 ft. in armor) Melee +5 adamantine scythe +33/+22/+17/+12 (2d4+33/×4) Special Attacks channel negative energy 9/day (DC 29, 10d6), smite good 7/day (+9 attack and AC, +20 damage) Antipaladin Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th; concentration +29) At will—detect good Antipaladin Spells Prepared (CL 17th; concentration +26) 4th—fear (DC 23), greater invisibility, resounding blowAPG (DC 23), slay living (DC 23), summon monster IV 3rd—animate dead, inflict moderate wounds (DC 22), magic circle against good, nondetection, vampiric touch 2nd—blindness/deafness (DC 21), bull's strength, darkness, hold person (DC 21), inflict painOA (DC 21), invisibility 1st—bane (DC 20), cause fear (DC 20), command (DC 20), death knell (DC 20), disguise self, inflict light wounds (DC 20), read magic -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 24, Dex 8, Con 20, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 29 Base Atk +20; CMB +21; CMD 41 Feats Channel Smite, Dazzling Display, Disheartening DisplayACG, Furious FocusAPG, Gory FinishUC, Intimidating Prowess, Power Attack, Shatter Defenses, Toughness, Weapon Focus (scythe) Skills Bluff +17, Intimidate +41, Knowledge (religion) +8, Perception +8, Sense Motive +11, Survival +3 (+5 to avoid becoming lost); Racial Modifiers +2 Intimidate Languages Common, Orc SQ cruelties (blinded, diseased, fatigued, paralyzed, sickened, staggered), fiendish boon (fiendish servant Franky, 4/day), orc blood, touch of corruption 19/day (10d6), unholy champion Combat Gear potion of cure serious wounds (50), potion of gaseous form (5), potion of resist cold 30, potion of resist electricity 30, potion of resist fire 30, potion of resist sonic 30, wand of enlarge person, wand of magic missile (maximized, cl 9), wand of summon monster iv, wand of summon monster iv, wand of summon monster iv, wand of summon monster iv, wand of summon monster iv, caltrops (10); Other Gear +5 adamantine breastplate, +5 adamantine scythe, amulet of natural armor +5, bag of holding iv, bag of holding iv, belt of physical might +6 (Str, Con), boots of striding and springing, cloak of resistance +5, headband of mental prowess +6 (Wis, Cha), private palanquinUI, ring of protection +5, ring of regeneration, tome of leadership and influence +4, belt pouch, chain (10 ft.), chalk, compassAPG, everburning torch, everburning torch, everburning torch, everburning torch, everburning torch, fine wine (per bottle) (10), grappling hook, mirror, mwk manacles, mwk manacles, mwk manacles, mwk manacles, mwk manacles, portable ram, royal outfit, silver holy symbol, 18,684 gp, 9 sp, 9 cp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Antipaladin Channel Negative Energy 10d6 (9/day, DC 29) (Su) Positive energy heals the living and harms the undead; negative has the reverse effect. Aura of Cowardice -4 (10 ft.) (Su) Enemies in aura are not Immune to fear and take -4 to saves vs. fear effects. Aura of Depravity -4 (10 ft.) (Su) Foes in aura take a penalty to save vs. compulsion. Aura of Despair -2 (10 ft.) (Su) Enemies in aura take a -2 to all saves. Aura of Sin (10 ft.) (Su) Attacks vs. foes in range bypass DR as evil-aligned. Own attacks always count as evil. Aura of Vengeance (10 ft.) (Su) As a standard action use 2 smite good, allies in area gain smite at your bonus for 1 min. Channel Smite Channel energy can be delivered through a Smite attack. Cruelty (Blinded, DC 29) (20 rounds) (Su) When you use your touch of corruption ability, you may also make your target blind for 1 rd per Antipaladin level. You may only apply a single Cruelty ability to each use of touch of corruption, chosen when used. Cruelty (Diseased, DC 29) (Su) When you use your touch of corruption ability, the target contracts a disease, as if you had cast contagion, using your antipaladin level as the caster level. You may only apply a single Cruelty ability to each use of touch of corruption, c Cruelty (Fatigued, DC 29) (Su) When you use your touch of corruption ability, you may also make your target fatigued. You may only apply a single Cruelty ability to each use of touch of corruption, chosen when used. Cruelty (Paralyzed, DC 29) (1 round) (Su) When you use your touch of corruption ability, you may also paralyze your target for 1 rd. You may only apply a single Cruelty ability to each use of touch of corruption, chosen when used. Cruelty (Sickened, DC 29) (20 rounds) (Su) When you use your touch of corruption ability, you may also make your target sickened for 1 round per Antipaladin level. You may only apply a single Cruelty ability to each use of touch of corruption, chosen when used. Cruelty (Staggered, DC 29) (10 rounds) (Su) When you use your touch of corruption ability, you may also make your target staggered for 1 rd per 2 Antipaladin levels. You may only apply a single Cruelty ability to each use of touch of corruption, chosen when used. Damage Reduction (10/good) You have Damage Reduction against all except Good attacks. Damage Reduction (2/-) You have Damage Reduction against all attacks. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Dazzling Display (Scythe) Intimidate check to demoralize can affect those within 30' who see you. Detect Good (At will) (Sp) You can use detect good at will (as the spell). Disheartening Display (Scythe) Increase the fear of Dazzling Display by one step. Furious Focus If you are wielding a weapon in two hands, ignore the penalty for your first attack of each turn. Gory Finish Make an Intimidate check if you reduce an opponent to negative hit points Immunity to Bleed You are immune to bleed. Immunity to Disease You are immune to diseases. Orc Blood Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity (1/day) If brought below 0 Hp, can act as though disabled for 1 rd. Power Attack -6/+12 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Regeneration 1 Heal HP quickly and cannot die. Smite Good (7/day) (Su) +9 to hit, +20 to damage, +9 deflection bonus to AC when used. Touch of Corruption (10d6 hit points, 19/day) (Su) As a standard action, touch channels negative energy and applies cruelties. Unholy Champion (Su) Smite good banishes good outsiders, channel energy/touch of corruption is Maximized. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at https://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:NPC Category:Half-Orc Category:Antipaladin Category:CR 19 Category:Level 20 Category:Pathfinder